Field
The present disclosure relates generally to energy storage devices, and more particularly to metal and metal-ion battery technology and the like.
Background
Owing in part to their relatively high energy densities, relatively high specific energy, light weight, and potential for long lifetimes, advanced rechargeable metal batteries, and rechargeable metal-ion batteries, such as lithium-ion (Li-ion) batteries, are desirable for a wide range of consumer electronics, electric vehicle, grid storage and other important applications. Similarly, primary metal and metal-ion batteries, such as primary Li batteries, are desired for a range of applications, where high energy density and/or high specific energy of batteries is needed, even if the batteries may be disposed of after a single use.
However, despite the increasing commercial prevalence of Li-ion batteries and some of the Li primary batteries, further development of these batteries is needed, particularly for potential applications in low- or zero-emission, hybrid-electrical or fully-electrical vehicles, consumer electronics, energy-efficient cargo ships and locomotives, aerospace applications, and power grids.
One desired feature of metal and metal-ion batteries for some applications is enhanced safety. It is desirable that batteries do not induce fire, even under extreme cases such as a nail penetration test. Solid electrolytes may, in principle, provide such enhanced safety. Unfortunately, the practical applications of solid state batteries with solid electrolytes are often limited by lower energy density, lower power density (particularly at low temperatures), and higher costs.
Another desired feature of metal and metal-ion batteries is enhanced energy density. Furthermore, it is typically desirable for higher energy density to not lead to a substantial reduction in cycle stability of the cell or a reduction in rate performance, which is very challenging to achieve.
For the emerging markets of flexible electronics and wearables, some flexibility of metal and metal-ion batteries is typically desired as well. Unfortunately, conventional flexible solid state metal and metal-ion batteries typically suffer from low energy density and high cost. Furthermore, bending or flexing of conventional Li-ion batteries with liquid electrolytes typically induces undesirable rapid degradation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved metal and metal-ion batteries, components, and other related materials and manufacturing processes.